


Please stay

by ScissorSheep



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: :(, M/M, Probably the only G rated fic you will ever get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan feels his stomach churn again. This was it. Ray was going to leave. Surely he would see him in the future, he promised he would visit on occasion. The fact that there was now going to be an empty desk in the office was eerie."<br/>~~~<br/>:( Just a fic to soothe my wounded soul at the news of Ray's departure from achievement hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please stay

**Author's Note:**

> In case you have no idea what I am talking about :( Ray is going to be leaving Achievement Hunter :(
> 
> Read from Ray's journal about it here :( http://achievementhunter.com/members/journal/entry.php?id=3330046

The words hit him harder than he ever expected. To hear that Ray was no longer going to be working in Achievement Hunter was a crushing blow. He couldn’t breathe, his heart had stopped.

“What do you mean…?” Ryan asks tentatively trying to find his voice and mask the sharp pain digging up his chest and churning his gut. He really hopes that his voice is even, that he wasn’t making a fool of himself or creating a scene.

“Ryan…” Ray starts, his big brown eyes oft, pleading. Don’t make this harder on me then it already is. It’s unspoken, the words travel through their eyes.

Ryan feels his stomach churn again. This was it. Ray was going to leave. Surely he would see him in the future, he promised he would visit on occasion. The fact that there was now going to be an empty desk in the office was eerie. Being cooped up in a small office space yielded arguments that were bound to happen, but all in all they had all grown so close together. Ryan felt his heart ripping to pieces. The second R in the office wasn’t going to be there by his side every day.

Ryan and Ray were very much like Michael and Gavin. They were close, often paired together (be it in let’s play videos or the fan version of ‘paired together’) There was an invisible wall that had been crossed over between them such a long time ago.

Perhaps the jokes about connecting and coming out of the closet together had gone straight to Ryan’s brain because at some point or another, he found himself desperately wishing that their antics held meaning behind them. Needless to say Ray had always been the most suggestive of the pair, often engaging Ryan in their R and R connection antics, but at some point Ryan was just lost.

Lost in the game that he found himself wishing to be true, for something to come of their very flirtatious interactions. As of late Ryan felt his heart skipping beats, his breathing increasing just the slightest. Not to mention he was a lot crankier than normal as of late. He placed the blame on everything but the true issue, his feelings had changed, their playful banter held meaning in his heart now.

I’m leaving. Ryan had almost lost it, everything was so muddled, his feelings out of whack and right as he had reached clarity, chaos. Nothing would really be the same without Ray. 

Ryan was the last person to find out about Ray.

“And you’re just telling me this now…?” Ryan feels his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

“I just never found the right time to tell you. I mean you and I have grown so close lately honestly I was worried about hurting you…” Ray is rubbing the back of his head awkwardly avoiding eye contact with the gent.

“Well I wish you good luck with your streaming Ray…” Ryan smiles softly, and at the gent’s soft voice Ray’s brown orbs lock onto Ryan’s blue orbs. His smile twists.

“Thanks man.” Ray almost whispers. The tension in the air is thick.

“Ryan, this will be good for Ray, it’s something that he has found a passion for!” Geoff’s voice is surprisingly gentle. Ryan’s mood is rapidly spiraling down, he knows that everyone means well, but the walking on eggshells treatment he was receiving made his flight instincts kick into overdrive.

Ryan scowls lightly before leaving the office, passing by the break room and along the way out to his car people were giving him the same pitying glances. Ryan almost thinks for a second that he is overreacting. He is really going to miss seeing Ray daily. No one knows just how often Ray is going to be at the office anymore. Sure he says he will visit, but no one knows how often that is going to be.

Ryan takes a deep breath of crisp air, hoping the fresh air will clear his muddled brain. 

“Ryan!” Said man grits his teeth slightly. Ryan appreciates the fact that so many people are concerned, but right now all he wanted was to be alone and process his thoughts.

A hand on Ryan’s shoulder makes him jump.

“Ryan I really am sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you… I mean you and I are great friends and I know I would be sad if you were leaving soon... I mean at least we will still get to see each other right?” Ray takes a deep breath of air panting softly.

“It won’t be the same…” Ryan’s voice cracks softly.

“Ryan please...” Their eyes lock again.

“I just need time to process everything.” Ryan kicks the ground scuffing the bottom of his shoe.

Ray doesn’t say anything in return, instead he pulls Ryan by the shirt and pulls him into a hug, resting his cheek against the gent’s chest.

“I just wanted you to know that I’m gonna miss yo—“ Ryan’s thumb coaxes Ray’s head upwards. The lad’s sentence is cut short as Ryan leans down and smashes their lips together.

It’s sudden.

It’s what they both needed. Ray melts into Ryan completely as their lips slide across each other. The pieces finally click into place.

Every joke, every flirtatious glance had been real.

“How long…?” Ryan manages to murmur.

“Jesus Christ Ryan forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Raaaayyy :( Ryan is going to miss you!!
> 
> I am so sad DX


End file.
